


A Kiss Strechting Across Times

by Lutrosis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Growing Old Together, Kissing, Marriage, Old Age, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutrosis/pseuds/Lutrosis
Summary: 5 times Ben and Rey kiss. 5 moments of their life - from the first kiss to old age.A short and fluffy story for the #ReyloKiss-Campaign on Twitter.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	A Kiss Strechting Across Times

**Author's Note:**

> As stated above, this is just a short, sweet and fluffy story about Ben and Rey kissing for the #ReyloKiss-Campaign - nothing more and nothing less.

The first time their lips connected was after their second date. Both had been too nervous on their first and their goodbye had been tense because both didn’t know if the other would be okay with a kiss. So, they decided to awkwardly nod and hoped, that the second date would end differently, and it did.

This time they had a nice picnic in a nearby park, their initial awkwardness gone, both aware of the lingering looks the other would throw them when they assumed, they were unobserved. The sun both warmed them and the freckles on Rey’s face were more and more visible, which was distracting Ben as they pulled his concentration away to trace them across her face.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, but it wasn’t too hot. Both could sit comfortably in the warmth of her. Ben had prepared most of the food and – unknown to him – that fact let butterflies lose inside of Rey’s stomach. Delicious food in excess was definitely the best way into her heart.

And not only was Ben’s food delicious, but he also looked like it. His black t-shirt was straining against his big chest. His biceps seemed to fight against its sleeves, and they weren’t losing. Rey dreamed about being enveloped by his arms, being held against his chest. A big bonus was Ben’s smell. They sat close enough, that it constantly wavered towards her. It had a richness to it. Rey imagined it smelled like sitting in front of a campfire and roasting marshmallows over it.

At the same time, Ben’s heart was beating fast. Next to him sat the most beautiful creature, he had ever laid eyes on. Rey wore a white and flowery summer dress and she constantly granted him the gift of her beaming smile, while she devoured the food, he had brought with him. It warmed a deep place within him, that she seemed to love, what he had made for her.

The blazing desire in him to kiss her grew and grew. From Rey’s freckles, his eyes wandered increasingly often to her lips and he hadn’t realized, that they weren’t talking anymore and that Rey had noticed where his attention had wandered to.

Only when Rey took his hand, he regained his bearings, and a deep blush spread across his face. “Don’t be afraid. I feel it too,” Rey assured him. Ben’s eyes sprung back and forth between her eyes and her lips, still nervous, but determined to finally kiss her.

Slowly their faces got closer, Rey’s eyes focused on Ben’s kissable lips, observing every little piece of them, that she longed to feel pressed against hers. She craved to lose herself in them, in this kiss, in Ben. Before and during their last date, her fear of losing Ben had been sitting in the back of her head, nagging her, but now – being close to Ben and after their delicious meal – she was filled by his presence and didn’t want anything more, than getting as close to him as possible.

Ben’s hand came up to Rey’s face – gently holding it there. Rey needed to hold onto something to steady herself. She gripped his wrists to not collapse to either side – or worse: forward into Ben. Every moment now, their lips would connect with each other, their anticipation was building up in them, it was almost painful and needed to be freed through finally experiencing this sensation both longed after.

Shortly before this last step was taken, Ben stopped his movement. Their breaths were intermingling. Their scents filling the air between them. A quiet whining escaped Rey and a blush wanted to form itself on her face, but before she could react, Ben’s eyes closed themselves and he took the leap. His lips daring the final descend onto hers.

This first sensation was almost indescribable. Rey claimed she had been able to feel her soul transcend their known realm when Ben’s plush lips enveloped hers. The urge to get more of him into her hands overcame her and she let loose of his wrists to sink her hands into his silky hair.

Ben’s heart had stopped at the initial touch of their lips, though he hadn’t noticed it, too lost in finally kissing Rey. Slightly trembling he angled his head a little bit to get into a better position. His nose stroked the skin under Rey’s eyes.

He would never be able to recollect how long they had stayed in this position, just relishing in kissing each other. One of Rey’s hands leaving his hair to roam across his shoulders and upper back, eliciting goosebumps on his skin where it touched him. Ben’s big hands encompassed almost her entire head, therefore being able to feel her hair and caress her cheekbones with his thumbs at the same time.

Ben’s eyes shot open again when he felt a slightly different sensation moving against his lips. Rey’s mouth had opened, and her tongue slowly moved against his. Finally understanding what was happening, Ben responded, and both relished in this new feeling and deepened kiss.

Their positions starting to get uncomfortable, Ben cautiously moved his hands to Rey’s waist and softly tried to get her to lay down. Rey noticed what he tried to and let herself fell back, while she pulled Ben with her resulting in him hovering above her.

Finally, they disconnected from each other and Rey grinned while observing Ben’s serene facial expression. The air between them seemed to vibrate and both were sure, that they felt the same feeling of belonging, while being held by each other.

* * *

Their friends had not the best concept of privacy, which had led Ben and Rey, who both valued having something just for themselves, to not really discuss their dates with them. While everyone knew, that their dates had gone pretty well, no one knew any details. They had bets when and if Rey and Ben had already kissed, but they still had to wait for confirmation.

This evening they would all meet in Maz’s bar for the first time since Ben and Rey had begun dating. Finn, Rose, and Poe were to first to arrive, then followed Kaydel and Jannah with Rey. Poe and Finn instantly wanted to prod Rey for information about her and Ben, but Rose and Kaydel stopped them before they could really start.

Ben had told them, that he would be a few minutes late, so they all got their drinks and some food. When Rey ordered Ben a drink too, a few of the others made fun of her, but reigned themselves in, because – even if they were extremely curious, they didn’t want to make Rey uncomfortable.

As Ben entered the bar all conversation in their group stopped and with a big grin, everyone observed how Ben and Rey would behave. With a roll of her eyes, Rey turned away from them and towards Ben. She saw the uncertainty in his eyes, they hadn’t discussed how they would behave in front of their friends, but she wanted him to kiss her. They had kissed on both their second and third date and the couple of times they had met shortly during lunch breaks – and every time she missed the feeling of his lips after they had departed.

Rey tried to silently communicate to him, that it was okay for her if he wanted to kiss her – well not only okay, she would really like to kiss him in front of them. As nice as it was to have him just for herself had been, she wanted to stake her claim on him in front of everyone. She wanted to show them, that Ben was hers and that she was his. She wasn’t alone anymore. She had a wonderful man, who wanted to kiss, who wanted to hold her, who’s face lit up when he saw her. She was proud of him and affection for him filled her.

Entering the Bar, Ben chided himself for not talking with Rey beforehand how to they should behave in public in front of the people, that knew them. Ben wanted desperately to kiss Rey. He got more and more used to their shared affectionate intimacy. When he saw her sitting with the back to him, dark jeans hugging her legs and butt and green shirt showing off her beautiful arms, he longed to hold her in his arms, caress her body and worship her with his lips.

He saw the smile on her face after she had turned around and he thought her eyes showed him, that it was okay to greet her like he wanted to. Ben remained nervous, that he misread her consent, but decided to trust his connection to her and that she would tell him if that wasn’t okay for her.

Ben stepped beside their table and before he said anything to the group, he leaned down to Rey, slowly stroked a curl of her brown hair behind her ear, his hand lingering against her face. Rey’s eyes sparkled and he saw anticipation building in them, her breath shortening. Eyes were flickering between the other’s eyes and lips. Their surroundings were fading until they felt alone, only basking in each other's presence.

It didn’t feel like their first time, every time they kissed, but it was still magical. Establishing this connection between their sensual skin, feelings pouring through this bond, establishing that they liked being in each other’s presence, tethering themselves to each other.

After they had broken their kiss, neither of the two reacted to the taunts of the group. Without further ado they settled next to each other, construction their newly deepened relationship as a new normal and Rey answered with a short and gentle “Yes,” to Roses inquiry if that meant that they were together now, while Ben beamed at the girl sitting closely next to him, her hand on his thigh.

* * *

If there was one thing that annoyed Rey about her relationship with Ben, then it was their height difference. Not that it hadn’t had its positive sides, too. She could bury herself in his chest when hugging him. Ben could pick her up and carry her around. Being engulfed by him was one of the best feelings ever.

And she was in almost the perfect position to get forehead kisses – and she loved them. Ben coming up to her from behind, slinging his arms around her waist, pulling her back into her chest, Rey turning slightly, relishing in his scent, seeking out more contact with him and then feeling his lips being pressed onto her forehead? That was one of the best feelings ever. Their love filling them to the brim – and she desperately wanted to return this feeling to him, but his forehead was completely out of reach.

Therefore, she indulged in the moments where this difference was equalized, which was mostly always when they laid in bed together. Every now and then Rey would pull Ben to her, sling one arm around his shoulder to hold him against her, while the other took his head and keep him in her preferred position, where she could kiss his forehead, sink her face into his hair and feel his hot breath along her neck.

Ben was always taken by a surprise when Rey attempted this maneuver. There was a special intimacy to forehead kisses. The contentment in sharing space, air and body, the sense of protection and care that he wanted to instill in Rey, so she knew, that she never had to be alone anymore.

Being on the receiving end of these kisses for the first time was a transforming experience for Ben. They had laid in bed, sharing sweet nothings with each other, while their hands traversed the other’s body. He had felt how Rey’s left arm slung itself around his shoulder, while the other had moved to his head – a favorite spot of Rey’s. Then he was pulled against Rey, but instead of staying at the level, where they could have kissed comfortably, she had positioned him slightly lower.

Ben felt his chest connecting with Rey’s stomach and his whole body seemed to be cradled in her arms. A strange sensation began to build up in him, feeling being held that way for the first time in a very long time. The hand on Rey’s arm, that was on his head, begun to caress his face.

Before Ben could speak, he felt a soft pair of lips being repeatedly pressed against his head and he stilled, didn’t dare to move an inch, even his breathing stopped. Some part of his mind noticed Rey sensing his change, but he couldn’t comment on it, couldn’t reassure that she wasn’t doing anything wrong.

Tears formed in his eyes and then spilled out of them. Rey instantly comforted him, strengthening her hold onto him. There was confusion in her, she didn’t know what prompted his intense reaction. But Ben was in turmoil. His own arms were now keeping her pressed against him. He felt something old breaking in him. Rey’s love and strength allowing him to be completely vulnerable in her presence, knowing she wouldn’t judge him for it, wouldn’t think less of him, would never let him fall.

Between her soothing words, she pressed more and more kisses on his skin and hair, seemingly coming to the understanding, that this wasn’t some situation, where he needed to talk about something, where words had to be exchanged, but instead, a moment, where she could gift him the same feeling of protection, of safety, of belonging, of home, that he had gifted her so many times; perceiving, that inside Ben was the same loss, that existed inside her, longing to simply be held by someone who loved them, and who they loved; feeling someone touch them just for the sake of it, just out of love.

Slowly Ben calmed down again, but Rey didn’t change their position until they fell asleep. From this evening on, they would find themselves in this position from time to time.

* * *

The ceremony was small as they both had wanted. Neither had many people to invite and a lot of them were of their shared circle of friends and family. Before Ben had proposed, Rey and he had talked about their future together for a couple of months – in fact, their future had been a regular topic of conversation from the start of their relationship, because of their shared insecurities. On some level, Ben knew, that Rey wouldn’t say no to him asking her to marry him, but he still had been extremely nervous.

Needless to say, of course, Rey had said yes and a few months later, Ben stood in a beautiful small church and was waiting for the entrance of his soon-to-be wife. Through the beautiful colored glass windows, the sun illuminated the inside of the church. Next to Ben stood Poe as his best man. Both looked dashing in their suits. As the music began, Ben’s look wandered to the entrance of the church, where Rey would shortly appear.

The moment she entered the church, he forgot everything else. In a vision of white, a beaming Rey stood in the door and slowly walked towards him. Her dress was beautiful. It wasn’t covering her arms nor her shoulder, so as she got closer and closer to him, Ben could see more and more freckles, that graced her body. Because of her shoes and the cut of her dress she appeared taller than she was.

Ben took her hand when she stood next to him and Rey moved a little bit closer. Ben leaned to her ear. “I desperately want to kiss you right now,” Rey smirked at him. “I know. Me too,” she whispered back. But both had to wait. Letting go of each other's hand, they settled next to each other.

Standing next to each other, the tension between them built more and more. Rey sensed uneasiness growing inside Ben. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the finger of his hand twitching in her direction, his eyes constantly wandering to her.

Every time Ben’s eyes wandered to the beautiful woman in white next to him, he saw her smirking a little bit. But she also inched closer and closer to him the longer they were standing there. Ben noticed how their hands got closer and closer. Not long and he would be able to reach hers with his fingers without moving his hand.

The part where they exchanged their vows, brought them both back from losing themselves in each other. They were only minutes away from kissing the first time as a married couple. Hearing the other’s devotion and love wrapped up in well-thought-out vows just deepened the tension between them. The small amount of touching that was allowed while the ring exchange stoked a fire in them. Then – finally – they were allowed to kiss.

Ben took a step towards Rey, who raised herself on her tiptoes. In a well-practiced move, their lips met. But the familiar touch was completely transformed by the setting they were in. In their kiss bloomed their fulfilled promise of caring for each other for the rest of their lives. They had filled each other’s loneliness, but now it was sealed and official – nothing could step in between them. They had founded their own family.

Ben bowed down to her, so Rey could stand on her own feet again and at the same time he pulled her close, she stepped fully into his wide frame. They continued to kiss until their audience made itself noticeable and they had to break their kiss. Big grins formed on their faces as they turned towards the exit to begin the rest of their lives together.

* * *

Ben and Rey enjoyed meeting their big family every other Sunday, seeing their happy faces, talking with them about their sorrows, sharing time with each other. They were glad, that both generations after them were spared of the pain and hurt that existed in their own and both generations before them. No child had been lost, no loved ones died untimely, nor any other bad destinies had happened.

Not that there wasn’t stuff to talk about, tears to be wiped away, wounds – emotional and physical – that had to be healed. But nothing extravagant or extraordinarily dramatic. Instead Rey and Ben got to witness their three children grew up, finding their own futures, finding loved ones, and founding their own families.

Their children brought their own children with them – Ben and Rey’s grandchildren – and the pair could reexperience the joy of having small children without having to wake up in the middle of the night and other exhausting chores.

Their love had created a group of happy people, that enjoyed each other’s company and, in the afternoon, Ben and Rey sat on the porch of their house watching over their grandchildren playing in their backyard. Sitting in their canopy swing contentment filled them both. Rey leaned her head against Ben’s shoulder, and they indulged in each other’s closeness.

“We did it alright, didn’t we?” Ben asked her. “Alright?” Rey laughed. “Lock at them, Ben. All our kids and their kids are well-fed. They each have a home. They each have a family. They are laughing, they are having fun, they come to visit us. This is better than alright. This is the future, the happy end, where we belong.”

Ben turned his head to look at his wife. He loved her – had for decades. But now and then there was a moment, where the realization of their shared love just hit him, his heart brimming with it. He moved his hands to her head to hold it, then his lips descended onto hers. Rey’s eyes closed as she saw him moving closer to her. Feeling his lips on hers was still one of the best feelings she ever had ever known – almost nothing could compare.

They were gifted a few moments of intimacy. Stated their ongoing devotion to each other visible for everyone. Showed them that their love never had vanished – and never wouldn’t. Their love would transcend every boundary, nothing could stop it – well almost nothing.

Suddenly a small voice cried out. “Old people shouldn’t kiss. It’s icky.” Ben and Rey turned towards their second youngest grand-daughter and smiled. Laughter filled the air.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, maybe you want to check out my other stuff. I have a few other stories, that are all a little bit longer - and one WiP, that's without much fluff and leans more into Angst, tension and tragedy. But I will never leave a story without a Happy End. I promise.


End file.
